How Cruel
by Black Key
Summary: "... Apa kau akan tetap mencampakanku di saat aku tengah mengandung anakmu?" / "... aku lebih memilih mati dari pada di campakan olehmu." / SiBum Couple, M-Preg, Angst.


Tittle: How Cruel.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

Im Yoona.

Chap: OneShort.

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary:

"_... __Apa kau akan tetap mencampakanku di saat aku tengah mengandung anakmu?"_

"_... aku lebih memilih mati dari pada di campakan olehmu."_

_o0o_

Kibum dan Siwon adalah sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah sebulan yang lalu. Keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka berada di tingkat ketiga senior high school hingga akhirnya menikah sebulan yang lalu saat hubungan keduanya sudah berusia lebih dari tiga tahun. Tapi Kibum tak pernah menyangka Siwon akan mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu kejam padanya di saat seharusnya ia dan Siwon berbahagia.

"Bummie, ayo bercerai." Ucap Siwon membuat tubuh Kibum membeku di tempat, ia baru pulang ke apartement yang sudah lebih dari dua tahun mereka tinggali bersama bahkan sejak sebelum mereka menikah. Kibum tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa, semua terasa seperti lelucon yang benar-benar tak lucu. Di saat ia ingin buru-buru pulang dan bertemu sang suami tercinta, ia malah mendapat pernyataan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya bukan pelukan dan kecupan hangat.

"Mungkin kau berpikir aku sedang bercanda saat ini tapi sungguh aku mengatakan hal yang sangat serius Bummie. Kumohon ayo bercerai." Pinta Kibum seraya menatap wajah sang istri yang memucat. Perlahan air mata menetes dari kedua manik-manik indah Kibum.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba Wonnie? Kita sedang tak bertengkar, hubungan kita juga baik-baik saja walau dulu sesekali kita bersitengang kau tak pernah ingin memutuskanku tapi kenapa sekarang kau ingin menceraikanku tanpa sebab? Kita baru menikah sebulan yang lalu, bukankah sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba kita berpisah?" Tanya Kibum yang tak bisa membendung tangisannya lagi, tubuh Kibum bergetar pelan karena rasa takut dan cemasnya.

"Mian Bummie, Mianhae. Aku... Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, aku baru menyadarinya sebulan sebelum pernikahan kita, aku mencintai orang lain." Ucap Siwon dengan rasa bersalahnya apa lagi saat melihat air mata mengalir di wajah sang istri, namja yang sudah mengisi hatinya lebih dari tiga tahun, namja yang dengan ikhlas menerima semua kekurangannya. Tapi ia sudah tak bisa bertahan dengan Kibum lagi walau seberapa kuat ia mencoba karena hatinya sudah berlabuh pada sosok lain selain istrinya itu.

"Kau benar-benar tega, bagaimana kau tega menikahiku disaat hatimu bukan milikku lagi." Isak Kibum sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya dan Siwon.

"Mian, mianhae Bummie. Aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintai yeoja itu dua bulan yang lalu sedangkan persiapan pernikahan kita sudah berjalan sejak tiga bulan sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita begitu saja dan membuat kecewa kedua orang tua kita.

"TAPI KAU INGIN MEMBUAT MEREKA KECEWA SEKARANG!" Bentak Kibum emosi, "Tak bisakah kau melupakan yeoja itu dan tetap bersamaku, kita baru menikah sebulan dan apa tiga tahun lebih kebersamaan kita tak berarti apa-apa untukmu? Kumohon tetaplah berada di sisiku, aku berjanji akan dengan sabar membuatmu mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu kau membuatku mencintaimu hingga kau benar-benar melupakan yeoja itu." Ucap Kibum seraya menatap Siwon penuh harapan. Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka lebih jauh lagi dan aku tak bisa memaksakan hatiku lagi untuk tetap bersamamu Bummie. Hatiku bukan milikmu lagi." Ucap Siwon sambil berlutut di depan Kibum dan mengengam kedua tangan istrinya tadi dengan erat, "Perpisahan adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk kita Kibum." Pinta Siwon. Perlahan Kibum menarik tangannya dari gengaman Siwon dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah.

"Kau benar-benar tega Wonnie. Tadi pagi aku sangat gembira sampai-sampai ingin segera mengakhiri semua jadwal kuliahku dan bertemu denganmu tapi setelah bertemu kau malah menjatuhkanku dari tempat yang begitu tinggi." Ucap Kibum lirih membuat Siwon merasa bersalam.

"Mianhae... Mianhae..." Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk kaki Kibum. Kibum tak membalas, ia membuka tas yang di bawanya tadi, mengambil sebuah amplop putih berlabelkan nama sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul lalu memberikan benda tadi pada sang suami. Siwon menerima amplop tadi dengan wajah binggungnya, membuka lalu membaca secarik kertas di dalamnya. Kedua mata Siwon terbelalak setelah membaca kertas tadi, ia menatap Kibum dengan air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya pula.

"Aku hamil, usianya sudah 3 bulan. Apa kau akan tetap mencampakanku di saat aku tengah mengandung anakmu?" Tanya Kibum dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Pertanyaan Kibum dan fakta yang di dapatinya membuat Siwon sulit untuk berkata lagi. Kibum mengandung anaknya di saat ia tak memiliki perasaan lagi pada namja cantik tadi. Sedangkan Kibum? Ia benar-benar merasa lelah saat Siwon tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Keluarlah, aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini. Biarkan aku berpikir." Pinta Kibum pada Siwon.

"Bummie..."

"Kumohon beri aku waktu untuk berpikir." Pinta Kibum lagi, Siwon pun akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar mereka meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri menangis dengan lirihnya, menangisi jalan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang hacur, menangisi kisah cintanya yang berakhir dengan tragis.

_o0o_

Dua bulan terlewati dengan begitu cepatnya Siwon dan Kibum bercerai sebulan yang lalu. Siwon benar-benar berterima kasih pada Kibum karena namja cantik tadi akhirnya mau bercerai darinya walau seluruh keluarga menentang keras perceraian mereka meningintat usia pernikahan keduanya yang begitu singkat. Walau sudah bercerai Siwon tetap berjanji akan bertangungjawab akan kehidupan anak mereka yang Kibum kandung, Siwon tetap akan menafkahi anaknya dari Kibum itu. Tapi mereka sepakat merahasiakan dahulu perihal kehamilan Kibum dari orang tua keduanya karena Siwon tak mau kalau tiba-tiba orang tua mereka memaksa agar mereka kembali bersama dengan alasan kehamilan Kibum.

Dengan status single-nya setelah bercerai dari Kibum, Siwon bisa dengan bebas mendekati yeoja yang telah mengalihkan dunianya dari Kibum. Dari hari ke hari Siwon semakin memantapkan perasaannya pada sang yeoja dan Siwon pun yakin kalau yeoja itu juga menyukainya setelah semua kedekatan yang mereka jalani. Siwon pun akhirnya ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada sang yeoja tapi tampaknya takdir begitu kejam.

"Siwon oppa, aku akan menikah dengan namja pilihan kedua orang tuaku bulan depan. Ini undangan untukmu, jangan lupa untuk datang ne." Ucap Yeoja tadi dengan senyuman manis merekah di bibirnya. Tampak kebahagiaan mewarnai wajah yeoja bernama Yoona itu, tapi tidak dengan Siwon. Siwon merasa dunia berakhir saat itu juga, yeoja yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan orang lain. Tak ada harapan lagi untuknya padahal di hari ini ia sudah berencana menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoona.

"Kau akan menikah dengan namja pilihan kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Siwon dengan sebuah senyum yang di paksakan, hatinya sakit, benar-benar sakit. Mungkin ini karma karena ia sudah tega mencampakan Kibum yang tengah mengandung anaknya, "Apa kau mencintai namja itu?" tanya Siwon lirih.

"Ne oppa, aku langsung suka padanya saat pertama kali kami dipertemukan. Dia namja yang baik dan mapan." Ucap Yoona girang.

"Untunglah kalau kau bahagia bersamanya. Kudo'akan kau selalu berbahagia dengan namja pilihanmu. Oppa akan usahakan untuk meluangkan waktu dan datang di hari pernikahanmu." Seru Siwon dengan terpaksa, hatinya menangis kini karena takdir yang dengan tega mempermainkannya.

"Oppa harus datang bagaimana pun caranya karena aku sudah mengangap oppa seperti oppa kandungku sendiri." Ucap Yoona manja dengan sedikit memaksa. Di saat biasa Siwon selalu tertawa saat melihat kemanjaan Yoona tapi tidak untuk kali ini, hatinya terlalu sakit sekedar untuk tersenyum saja.

"Ne, oppa akan datang di hari bahagiamu." Seru Siwon membuat Yoona sangat bahagia. Tak tahukan yeoja itu kalau hati Siwon hancur saat ini? Tapi tak sehancur hati Kibum saat Siwon meminta cerai dua bulan yang lalu.

_o0o_

Setelah Yoona menghancurkan perasaannya hingga berkeping-keping Siwon pun memulai kehidupan tak sehatnya, merokok hingga minum-minum setiap malam. Ia memforsir tubuhnya dengan mengkomsumsi minuman keras begitu banyak dan absen dari perkuliahan selama seminggu penuh. Tapi Siwon sadar ia tak bisa terus begini, walau terkadang masih sering minum Siwon memulai kembali rutinitas perkuliahanya seperti biasa.

Sudah dua bulan lebih ini Siwon tak bertemu dengan Kibum, bahkan di persidangan perceraian mereka pun Siwon tak datang karena lebih memilih mengantar Yoona bertemu dengan neneknya yang tinggal di luar kota. Dan pagi ini dia menyempatkan diri datang ke apartement yang dulu ia dan Kibum tempati bersama selama dua tahun lebih hanya untuk mengambil beberapa bendanya yang masih tertinggal disana, tentu saja benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan perkuliahannya kalau bukan dia pasti meminta Kibum untuk mengirimkannya saja dari pada ia harus mengambilnya sendiri dan membuat Kibum menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Umma Kim!" Seru Siwon saat ia bertemu dengan nyonya Kim, umma Kibum dan mantan ibu mertuanya.

"Wonnie-ah, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya nyonya Kim heran lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon, yeoja tua ini tampak merindukan mantan menantunya tadi. Ia benar-benar menyayangkan perceriaan Siwon dan anaknya.

"Ada yang harus kuambil dari tempat Kibum. Umma sendiri kenapa kemari?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Umma mengkhawatirkan Kibum, tadi malam pihak kampus menelfon ke rumah. Katanya Kibum sudah dua bulan lebih tak datang ke kampus." Seru nyonya Kim lirim membuat Siwon heran, pasalnya Kibum tak pernah bolos kuliah sebelumnya kecuali ia sedang sakit. Siwon memang tak pernah bertemu dengan Kibum lagi setelah perceraian mereka selain itu keduanya pun kuliah di kampus yang berbeda.

"Apa Kibum sakit?" Tanya Siwon yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan mantan istrinya tadi. Karena bagaimana pun saat ini Kibum tengah mengandung anaknya jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau ia menjaga Kibum juga walau mereka telah bercerai.

"Umma juga tak tahu, karena itu umma datang kemari." Balas nyonya Kim yang tampak khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat keadaan Kibum umma, aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa." Seru Siwon, keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju lantai 3 dimana Kibum tinggal. Kibum memang tetap tinggal di apartemet yang sudah Siwon berikan dari pada tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya karena ia ingin mengenang hari-hari kebersamaannya dengan Siwon dulu.

Siwon dan nyonya Kim sampai di apartemet Kibum, keduanya bisa masuk dengan mudah mengunakan kunci cadangan yang nyonya Kim bawa. Kedua sedikit kaget melihat seluruh ruangan yang tampak berantakkan padahal Kibum sangat suka dengan kebersihan. Mungkin ruangan tadi tak bisa di katakan berantakan, lebih tepatnya lagi sudah hancur tak berbentuk kareba banyak benda berserakan dimana-mana.

"Bummie, chagya... kau dimana sayang?" Panggil nyonya Kim seraya mencari dimana keberadaan putra tunggalnya. Ia mencari ke seluruh ruangan mengabaikan Siwon yang terdiam bingung.

"KKYYYAAAA!" Teriakan nyaring tadi menyadarkan Siwon. Dengan cepat ia berlari menyusul mantan ibu mertuanya yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan Kibum dulu. Nyonya Kim terlihat shock sambil menutup mulutnya dan air mata mengalir deras.

"Umma apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon menghampiri nyonya Kibum yang langsung menunjuk kearah kamar mandi. Siwon membalikan tubuhnya menatap apa yang sedang di tunjuk nyonya Kim saat ini. Dan saat itu juga tubuh Siwon terasa lemas, ia merosot jatuh bersimpuh dengan lutut yang menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu saat kedua matanya melihat tubuh pucat Kibum terendam di dalam bath up yang terus mengeluarkan air berwarna merah pekat, air yang bercampur darah dari pergelangan tangan kiri Kibum yang tersayat oleh pecahan kaca kamar mandi.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku membunuh namja yang mencintaiku! Aku membunuh darah dagingku! Aku membunuh mereka! ARGHTTTT!"

_o0o_

"_Bummie chagya..."_

"_Ne Wonnie, wayeo? Kenapa kau manja sekali malam ini?"_

"_Aku sedang ingin, ayo lakukan."_

"_Pervert!"_

"_Tapi kau maukan?"_

"_Jangan disini, di kamar saja."_

"_Tanpa pengaman ne."_

"_Aniyo... Aku tak mau kalau begitu."_

"_Oh ayolah, dua bulan lagi kita menikah jadi izinkan aku melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya kalau tanpa itu."_

"_Tunggulah dua bulan lagi."_

"_Kau tak mencintaiku?"_

"_Bukan begitu, aku hanya..."_

"_Takut?"_

"_Ne... aku takut kau meninggalkanku setelah semua yang kau inginkan dariku kau dapatkan."_

"_Kau tetap takut di saat dua bulan lagi kita akan menikah?"_

"_Mianhae, aku hanya takut kau mencampakanku sebelum kita menikah atau setelahnya. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Wonnie."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja, percayalah."_

"_Ne aku percaya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Wonnie, aku lebih memilih mati saja dari pada kau campakan."_

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu."_

"_Aku bersungguh-sungguh Wonnie, aku lebih memilih mati dari pada di campakan olehmu."_

"_Ne aku percaya. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja."_

"_Kalau begitu jangan campakai aku."_

"_Iya, aku janji."_

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 08 April 2013, 17.35 PM.

Walau telat sehari, Happy B'day ne Siwon Oppa. Aku harap Oppa bisa skinship di atas stage lagi dengan Kibum oppa, amin...


End file.
